


30 chapter otp challange

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, even numbers are mituna's, odd numbers are kurloz's pov, to lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no game au for this chapter?<br/>possible.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> no game au for this chapter?  
> possible.

"Thit thit thit thit, i dont lik, i dont want!" Mituna clung to your arm like it was his only hope of surviving.

Of course it wasnt your idea to have everybody meet up at a haunted maze, it was meenahs. And it also wasnt your idea to force Mituna to go either, thats on Latula. But who the hell forces their matesprite to go, then just leaves them to hang out with somebody else. 

You didnt believe that he had even came in the first place. After the first few jumpscares Mituna wouldve been clinging to Latula, but since he couldnt find her right away, so he clung to you. You didnt quite mind when it started since it had just been an occasional hand hold during the jumpscares. But soon it turned into him clutching your arm and whimpering into it.

It was horrible, hearing his tiny shrieks while the rest of the group was ahead of you two, laughing and enjoying themselfs. Half was throught the place you found a exit and quickly brought Mituna out, of course it wasnt the main exit, but it was one for people if they happened to want to bail. You could feel his body loosen up when you guys had stepped into the outdoor. You had been in this haunted maze and new exactly where the main exit was.

You walked ituna to the main exit and sat him on one of the three benches that where over there. You sat down, letting him sit on your lap. You slowly took off his helmet and ran a hand through his curly hair, being carefull of his horns. After a little bit you moved your hand down to his cheek, making sure all his tears had dried right now. You gave a slight smile to him reassuring.

You brushed the hair out from over his eyes, revealing his red and blue eyes, ones you found absoulutely beautiful. Though he may not be the same troll he used to be, you were still just as pale for him as ever. You leaned forwards, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, which had earned you a soft giggle from Mituna. You soon heard a door, followed by your friends walking out of it. You decided to ignore it and instead of saying hello to them, you slowly signed to Mituna.

"Pale for you." that was one sign that mituna knew greatly well, and when he had saw it, it had seemed like all his worry had drifted away from his face. "Paleforyoutoo" He responded quickly, a toothy smile on his face. Sometimes, you felt bad about what happened with you and him a few sweeps ago. But you had promised never to hurt him ever agian. Nobody but you knows what happened to Mituna, and you intend to keep it that way. It for both their and his own good.

Nobody would think of you the same if you did tell them. Plus, maybe even Mituna would hate you, you would ever want that though. To be honest, maybe your a darker shade of pale for him. But that doesnt change that you two are just moirails, plus, you have meulin and he has latula. And you wou- "Kurlothz!" Your thoughts were interupted by mituna harshly paping your shoulder.

"damn, you thpaced out." He said, chuckling softly. "Yes, Yes i did." you signed out slowly. It had taken him a minute to figure out what you said, but he did. he slowly wrapped his arms around you, hugging you slightly. The warm embrace was quite nice you have to say. Soon you were approached by Latula. "Yo kurlizzle, Tunabae. whered you guys go?" Mituna didnt seem impressed with her. and to be honest you were a bit confused to say the least.

"i got thcared, he got me oth" Mituna said, his arms still wrapped softly around you. All the pep from Latulas face seemed to dissapear as soon as he had said that, then you remembered somthing.. Latula DOESNT like you at all. Your pretty sure shes mad that your the only person Mituna lets touch him without asking. And maybe your glad for that. 

Mituna gasped your hand and stood up, tugging on you slightly. "Come on kurthz leth go cath up." He said pointing at everybody else. You slowly stood up and walked over to the rest of your friends. 

Maybe, your glad he's so close to you.


	2. Cuddling

You let out a soft sigh, dismissing your class for the night. Your name is MITUNA CAPTOR and you are a dance teacher. Why you are a dance teacher, your not sure. But your pretty confident it has to do with the face that your father enjoyed dressing you up in funny costumes and making you dance. 

You sighed, running a hand through your curly blonde hair. You took off your tap shoes and placed them in your dance bag. Sometimes, you wished you thought about how the weather before coming to work. It just had to snow on the day you didnt check the weather. You did however bring your boyfriends jacket. The only problem with wearing it was he was taller than you, but your pretty sure any guy you know is taller than you. 

But your conflict with wearing the jacket is that it sorta looks like a dress on you. Not really, but sorta. It goes down just a little longer than your dance shorts did. But that didnt matter much to you. You slowly slid the jacket on. Jeeze, it smelled like the weird calonge he wore. Well sure, it was kindof the sent Kurloz always has, but you never said it was a nice smell.

"Ey cheif'" Your attention was drove away from the aweful stench of Colonge, and to Cronus. He was your boss, he was also a real bitch. Like seriously, its like mister rogers on heroine. Okay, maybe that was a bit exagderated, but it was close enough to being true. You tried to backstep him, only to be pushed to the wall. "Ith there thomthing you need CN?" You asked, pretty annoyed with him.

"Vwell, vwhat i need is you tuna' boy." Okay, you were three things, Tiny, really feminine looking for a boy, and really fucking pissed. Cronus' hands wandered a bit farther down than pleased. "CN thtop it, thereth thtill thome thtudenth here." You knew some of them were staring, and maybe now was time to gain a bit of respect from them."cronuth im warning you" he didnt seem to care much though.

Slowly, you picked up a leg, bringing it right up to his crotch. Imedietly he had made a "mfph!" Sound, falling to the floor. You smiled in confidence. Hell yeah, that felt nice. "I TOLD YOU THO BITCH!" You yelled at him, kicking him in the stomach for extra measure. You quickly picked up your dance bag and headed to the door. "And cronuth, ill be back tomarrow for my check." 

You felt so fucking confident right now. Soon you felt a tap on your shoulder. When you turned around you saw one of your students, his name was ERIDAN AMPORA aka, mr rogers on heroine jr. He was your bosses little brother, but to be honest? he was pretty nice. "Uh, hey mr captor.... that wwas a really nice smack dowwn you layed on my brother back there."

Mr Captor? Omg, he was so fucking adorable. "You can call me Mituna, and thankth." There was a momentary pause. "I should get home before cro starts to flip his shit." You nodded and he had quickly walked off.

You slowly forgot about about getting home imedietly and decided you could get some coffee or hot chocolate for you and kurloz. There was a dunkin donuts just a little bit away from your house. It was so much warmer in the shop than it was outside. You treked your way over to the counter, smiling at the scent of coffee and other foods. "Hello, my name is Meenah Peixes and what would you want on this freezing ass day?"

Wow, nice isnt she. You pondered for a second youll probably order a coffee so you could sit down. Then get hot chocolate for you and kurloz when you got home. it seemed like a good plan. Plus you could text or call him to see how he was doing. "Two hot chocolates and a iced coffee pleaseth." She nodded and after probably about a minute you drinks just appeared, like seriously. Poof

You sat down at a table, pulling out your phone and texting Kurloz. 

TwinAprehensions started pestering Terminalcanival at 8:12 pm  
TA: H3Y KURL0Z, Y0U D01NG G00D?  
TC:   
TA: 7H47 5UCK5 8483, 1LL 83 H0M3 1N 4 F3W M1NU735  
TC:   
TerminalCarnival is now idlechum!

You quickly chugged your coffee down, then began your walk home. You made sure to keep the hot chocolate warm all the way. You managed to get h0ome while the drinks were still sorta hot. You slowly openedd the door, spotting Kurloz on the couch scrolling through netfix. "Ey Kurlothz." You said, putting your dance bag down and sitting on his legs.

"ouch" he whined. You had let a soft chuckle escape your mouth and you leaned forwards, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I brought you thomthing." You quickly grabbed the drink, holding it out for him. "Thanks Tuna babe." He mummbled.

You guys spent probably an hour talking and drinking. That was until you yawned. Kurloz almost seemed to pause For a few minutes.Kurloz took the two empty cup from you and placed it on the floor. He lifted up the blanket that was covering his body and pulled you down with him. 

after a few seconds he laughed. "Your gonna get sick too" he teased  
"I dont give a thit."


End file.
